


Heart Shaped Bullet Holes

by FiadhFawn99



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiadhFawn99/pseuds/FiadhFawn99
Summary: "Oh please,” Vicki scoffed, “I bet you’re one of those people who love stuff like this.” She flicked the red and pink ribbons dangling down.“What’s not to love?” the ginger haired girl asked defensively.“The forced gift and card giving was totally made up by companies for profit and I refuse to take part in it.”The ginger haired girl smirked. “Give me an hour, I bet I could change that.”“Are you,” a voice interrupted them, “Are you two really arguing over the authenticity of Valentine’s Day while, literally, being held at gunpoint?"___________________________________________________________________________________
Relationships: Fae/Vicki
Kudos: 4





	Heart Shaped Bullet Holes

The doors opened silently, the cold, night air causing her to shiver. She checked the hastily scribbled list for a third time, adding a mental tick next to each item. Fries, check… chocolate, check…, frozen pizza...check.. and making her hand numb. She contemplated the salad, knowing it would end up scraped into the bin off their plates but in a moment of rare optimism grabbed a thin bag of mixed leaf. 

Pink and white decorations lined the edges of the aisles, and stands of chocolates and miniature teddy bears with heart cushions were scattered around the shop. ‘Oh the best time of year, compulsory buying of overpriced chocolates and flowers destined for an early demise.’

Vicki made her way around the counter towards the short queue. She stood behind a large, sweaty man, evidently planning to grow ever larger by the amount of mars bars he was buying.

“On the ground now! Get on the ground!” A booming voice interrupted her train of thought as a darkly dressed man entered the shop. Two thin, lanky people followed, each wearing black ski masks and dark coats. A hail of bullets assaulted the ceiling and people dropped to the ground. The sweaty man landed with a grunt, drawing the gunman's attention to him, and in turn the shopkeeper.

“You, over there!” the gunman barked, “Get away from the counter! Move! If I see you press a single button the next bullet with go through your skull.” Vicki shuffled back from the counter as quietly as possible hiding behind the salad bar, her back leaning against it.

“How many are there?” a voice to her right whispered. She turned to see a girl, with long, wavy ginger hair longer than Vicki thought hair grew.

“Um..uh.. three?,” she shook her head slightly, “ Sorry, three I think...” The girl smiled nervously. Vicki did the same back. The gangly mens footsteps moved quickly around the shop. Vicki could hear spray cans, and guessed they were covering cameras. She craned her neck and peered round. The man with the gun still hadn’t moved. He seemed slightly panicked, probably not expecting the amount of people in the shop around half ten at night.

‘That’s what you get for robbing a store the day before Valentine’s day. Full of men who forgot, and are buying last minute presents for their wives, who definitely could have done better.’

“Everybody over here!” the man yelled, “Against this wall now!” 

Vicki and the girl slowly stood up and staying low to the ground, made their way over.

“HURRY UP! MOVE!” he barked, firing another round of bullets, this time at the floor. “And take out your phones, put them in here!,” he added, thrusting a bag at them. He watched it carefully, as Vicki placed her phone inside, and handed it to the ginger haired girl who proceeded to do the same. He nodded, and motioned for her to pass the bag on. Vicki looked around. There were about fifteen people in total, with one child sitting on his mother’s lap, both of them in tears.

  
  
  
  


Vicki drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. 

“Hey,” the ginger haired girl whispered, “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Yeah,” Vicki replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Well, I can see you’re an optimist.”

“Oh please,” Vicki scoffed, “I bet you’re one of those people who love stuff like this.” She flicked the red and pink ribbons dangling down. 

“What’s not to love?” the ginger haired girl asked defensively.

“The forced gift and card giving was totally made up by companies for profit and I refuse to take part in it.”

The ginger haired girl smirked. “Give me an hour, I bet I could change that.”

“Are you,” a voice interrupted them, “Are you two really arguing over the authenticity of Valentine’s Day while, literally, being held at gunpoint?” 

They turned around to see a few faces looking at them quizzically. One young woman at the back looked like she was trying not to laugh. The ginger haired girl scowled. 

“None of your business!”

“HEY!’ the gunman snapped, “SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU QUIET NOW!” A third hail of bullets assaulted the ground. Vickki closed her eyes, and clasped her hands over her ears. The child began to wail. Vicki tried to slow her breathing. She heard a gasp. 

“On second thought,” the ginger haired girl said weakly, “I might not have that hour.” Her hand fell down away from her stomach to show a growing, dark patch of red. Her breathing was shaky and she was getting pale. Vicki swore fluently.

“OK. you’re gonna be ok. You gotta apply pressure...we need a first aid kit.” She called to the gunman, “Please! She’s hurt! She needs a hospital! PLEASE!” 

The gunman looked at the wound and turned pale. “Uh.. you!,” he called to one of the thin men, bring them to find bandages.. and stuff…”

The second thief came over and Vicki stood up, lifting the ginger haired girl’s arm over her shoulder. They shuffled to the back of the shop, and into a small storage closet. 

“Here,” the man grunted, thrusting a first aid kit into Vicki’s arms. He disappeared back to whatever he had been doing. 

“Thanks,” she scoffed acerbically, “real helpful.” She lowered the moaning girl to the ground. 

The daunting patch of blood had grown. 

“You’re gonna be fine, I promise.” Vicki emptied the first aid kit onto the floor and pulled out a roll of bandages. She tore some off the roll and handed it to the ginger haired girl. 

“Here, press it to the wound, you have to apply pressure.”

“Are you just doing what you saw on tv?”

“Shut up”

  
  
  
  
  


The ginger haired girl laughed. She looked at Vicki and smiled.

“I’m Fae, by the way.”

“I’m Vicki.”

“Nice to meet you,  _ Vicki… _ ” The girls were quiet for a moment.

Fae leaned to her side slowly, breathing carefully as she did.

“You should try to stay still,” Vicki said nervously. Fae smiled. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a phone. Vicki stared in amazement. 

“How did you?.. I saw you put your phone in the bag? What?”

Fae smirked. “My school has a ridiculous phone ban, so I always carry an old phone in case I get caught with mine and have to hand a phone up.”

Vicki grinned. She grabbed the phone.

“What’s the number again? Is it 999 or 112?”

Fae laughed  maniacally . 

“It’s literally the easiest number to remember, how do you not know?”

Vicki scowed.

“Either” Fae replied.

“Thankyou.” 

Fae laughed, then grimaced. It jolted Vicki into action.

“Right.” She dialled 999.

“Emergency services, Which service do you require?”

“We need an ambulance and cops. There's a robbery taking place in the Centra in Multyfarnham. There’s three men, with guns. Please, my friends been shot.”

“Emergency services are on their way. Can you tell me anything else? How many hostages are there?”

“Um, I think there’s around 15. One of them’s a little kid. I don’t know. They painted over the camera’s. I can’t see what they’re doing.”

“That’s okay. Emergency services will be there shortly.”

Fae coughed, and groaned. 

“I have to go,” Vicki said, hanging up the phone.

She turned her attention back to Fae. 

“You’re going to be okay.” Fae scoffed. 

“Great diagnosis doc. Got anything for pain in that bag there?” 

Vicki checked. “Nope.”

“Well, that’s a lot of help, thanks.”

“Well, you’re not in shock, so I don’t know what else to do.”

“I’m in shock at how bad at this these robbers are. I mean, they just sort of left us alone in here.”

Vicki shrugged. 

“They don’t really seem to know what they’re doing. It doesn’t seem like they’ve done anything like this before.”

“Well congratulations to them!”

Fae shuffled back, sitting up to lean against the wall. Vicki moved over to sit beside her. 

“Why are you here?” Fae asked.

“What?”

“Why are you here? Or do you usually do your shopping at 11 at night?”

“Hey, it was like 10:30 when I was shopping,” Vicki replied, “There was a bit of a delay.”

Fae chuckled. “Still, why?”

“I was getting some fries and stuff. My mom forgot to go shopping and we had nothing in the house that my baby siblings would swallow.”

Fae nodded, thoughtfully.

“What ages?”

“What?”

“What ages are your lil’ siblings?”

“Um, well there’s Casey the oldest who’s ten, but honestly looks five. Then there’s Daniel whos seven, and Saoirse who just turned three.”

“That’s adorable,” Fae smiled.

Vicki nodded, “what about you?”

“I don’t have any siblings,” Fae replied.

“But, why are you here?”

“Oh. Just getting some snacks. Some friends came over. They’re probably wondering where I am actually.” The pair sat in silence for a few minutes.

“What’s your favorite color?” blurted Vicki. 

“What?”

Vicki blushed, picking at her nails, shoulders hunched.

“I don’t know, I’m not great at small talk.” Fae paused for a moment, looked at Vicki and smiled.

“I don’t think this is a situation that needs it.” There was a pause.

“Green.” Vicki smiled. She turned to face Fae, looking into her unfairly pretty blue eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

“What’s yours?” Fae asked, leaning her head to one side.

“Definitely blue.” 

…………

Vicki waited in the lift, checking her phone for the third time to confirm the room. When she stepped out she turned left and walked down the third corridor. 511, 512, 513...514.

She fluttered nervously outside the door, peering in trying to check if it’s the right room.

She heard a laugh and smiled. Pushing the door open, she walked in. 

Fae looked up and smiled.

“I knew I could get you to bring me flowers on Valentine’s day.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.


End file.
